Close Quarters
by KevanTheGreat99
Summary: A strange man named the Doctor wasn't the only strange part of Felicity Evan's day. It's about to become even more strange when her furniture starts to attack her significant other!


Close Quarters

A Short Story Featuring The Doctor, As Played By Rupert Booth

_This adventure takes place after Timebase Productions serial: "__**The Hidden Face" **__and leads into Half A Dozen Lemmings short: "__**When Doctors Collide!"**_

Felicity Evans and her boyfriend Gavin have started living with each other for at least a year, but somehow it felt longer. Gavin came in the room, all ready for work, like he usually does at 9:30 in the morning.

"I'll see you soon when I get back, okay love?" said Gavin.

"Of course you will, who else will teach you to pay bills?" replied Felicity with a smug grin on her face.

Gavin shook his head with a smile and left the apartment.

After he closed the door, Felicity went to the kitchen to cook herself a cup of soup. While she was pouring the water, she couldn't help but notice the room looked rather… different. This wasn't the first time such a feeling went over her. Despite this, she didn't pay much attention to it, probably just her mind playing tricks.

…

A short time later, Felicity heard a knock at the door.

"Must have forgot his keys…" muttered Felicity.

She turned the door as she muttered this, but it was not Gavin. Instead, another man was at the door.

He was tall, and his features were almost gaunt, but he had high cheekbones and sharp blue eyes. He wore what appeared to be a black shawl tuxedo jacket, a white dress shirt that looked a bit crumpled, and a dark red bow tie that looked crooked. Came back from a party perhaps? To top it off, he had longish dark brown hair that was in a wiry confusion.

"Hello! This is apartment nine on the third floor correct?" The man's voice was youthful, but eccentric.

Before she could answer, or even do anything, the stranger walked straight past her and started to what seemed to be inspecting the room.

Bewildered, Felicity walked straight towards the stranger.

"Who are you? You can't just walk into my home without permission, it's

trespassing!"

The man turned towards her. "Yes yes yes, I'm aware of that protocol. But tell me, have you noticed anything odd lately?"

Felicity paused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean anything wrong in your home. Any furniture being moved, or perhaps any of the rooms seem just a tad bit smaller?"

Now that he mentioned it, she did notice in one of the rooms that it seemed to look smaller, but she just brushed it off.

But, she wants to remain the most practical right now. "Rooms don't suddenly shrink."

The man looked at her blankly, though at the same time, she felt as if he were studying her. He cocked his head to one side.

"I think there is something you are not telling me, miss..?"

Felicity felt as though he were a mind reader. "Felicity."

"Well, Felicity, I'm here because I have that certain instinct that something is wrong." He pointed around the apartment. "And _that_ is wrong."

Felicity contorted her face, and then sighed. "Alright, this may sound crazy, but I did notice that some furniture has been moved, and some of my boyfriend's things have fallen off the shelves."

The man gave a small smile, looking glad he is correct. "Aha, so something _is_ odd."

He then pulled out what looked like a remote, extended an antennae, and continued to walk around the room.

"Look, who are you anyway?" Asked Felicity.

"Oh, right, I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you, Felicity!"

He continued to scan the room before he then pushed the antennae back down into the device.

"Very odd…" He then put his attention back towards Felicity, who was giving him an odd look. The same look she'd given him since he arrived.

"Welp, I suppose I shall be going." Said the Doctor, his hands in his coat pockets.

'So, did you find anything "odd", Doctor?' Asked Felicity with a hint of sarcasm.

The Doctor caught on that remark. 'As a matter of fact, yes.' He then walked towards the door, as he left, he looked back at Felicity.

"I wouldn't sleep in your room if I were you. Good day!"

Just like that, he was gone.

…

Soon enough Gavin came back home from work. As they ate dinner, Gavin couldn't help but notice at the look of unsettled on Felicity face.

'You alright, love? You've been quiet since I got home.'

She looked up towards him. 'Oh nothing, Gav. It's just that I had this strange encounter with this strange man a few hours after you left. Saying the house is "odd", and before he left he said we shouldn't go sleep in our bedroom.'

Gavin gave her a confused and concerned look.

"He… he didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, no he didn't."

She put down her fork and stared at the table. After a moment, she looked up at Gavin.

"Gav…" started Felicity. "Have you noticed anything… _odd_ as of late? Like this morning, I had this feeling that something moved the furniture."

He tilted his head and looked at the ceiling.

"Well, no… listen, Felicity, I think your encounter with that man may have shook you up a bit. Tell you what, how about tomorrow you and I will head for the pub, and-"

Gavin was interrupted by a sudden bang in the bedroom.

Like as if something has fallen.

The couple became quiet. He turned towards her, looking at each other for confirmation that they heard something.

They agreed.

Gavin got up from his chair and looked at the bedroom door.

"Hey… who's in there?" shouted Gavin, trying his best to sound intimidating.

Felicity got up from her chair as well and stood behind Gavin.

Gavin looked at Felictity and signaled her to get the baseball bat.

After she retrieved it, they slowly made their way to the bedroom door. When they got close, they heard another bang.

They froze and glanced at each other.

"Alright." shouted Gavin. "I'm going to count to three, and if you are not out by the time I say three, I'm coming in."

"One."

Felicity grabbed the doorknob and began to turn it.

"Two."

They looked at each other. Felicity then nodded to signal that she is ready.

"_Three!"_

At an instant, Gavin charged into the bedroom to find… absolutely nothing."

"What..?" said Felicity in shock.

Gavin walked around the bedroom to see if anyone is hiding anywhere. He checked the closet, wardrobe, under the bed. Nothing.

But there were books and broken glass scattered across the floor.

"My mother gave me that vase as a moving gift." muttered Gavin, a frown forming on his face.

Felicity went behind him and rubbed his shoulder to comfort him.

"At least nothing is here to kill us, right?" asked Felicity, trying to lighten things up.

Gavin shrugged. He placed the baseball bat on the bed and went to sit down on the lounge chair in the corner. As he made himself comfortable, he then started to feel the arms of the chair, as though something was not right.

Something strange was going on, but it seems that there is nothing she can do for now. What about that man who visited her? Was he on to something? Or was he just a few fries short of a happy meal?

Sighing, she looked at her significant other, who was still in the chair.

"Well, I guess we should finish eating dinner first, then we should call an exterminator."

Gavin nodded and got up from his chair. Only except he didn't.

"Erm, love, I can't get up."

Felicity gave a look of concern.

"Why..?"

"I don't know…"

He attempted to get up from the chair again, but he was stuck. It was as though something was grabbing him. A sinking feeling. The arms of the chair stuck onto his arms, and he felt his back being pulled into the chair.

"H-help!" shouted Gavin.

Felicity ran over to him to pull him out, but to no avail. When she felt the chair, she found that it was not made of leather at all.

But made of plastic.


End file.
